


Weasley is My King

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Erotica, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Teasing, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot boys, PWP, and Modified Song Lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley is My King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Weasley is My King  
 **Summary:** Hot boys, PWP, and Modified Song Lyrics  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Rimming and Swearing  
 **Prompt:** Broomstick  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

  


Weasley is My King

  
Harry lay on his back writhing in ecstasy as Ron knelt between his wantonly open legs. Using his obscenely talented tongue Ron was engaging in an exquisite torture session of Harry's most intimate insides.

"Come on Harry," Ron says huskily, "Sing it for me"

 _"Weasley is my King,_

Weasley is my King... Oh God!

He never leaves a single... ah... Ring!

Ron Weasley is my Fucking King!"

  
Ron grins wickedly as he pulls away from Harry's glistening hole. Harry groans in protest until Ron cuts him off with a searing kiss.

"Don't worry Harry," Ron says as he flips them over so Harry is now sitting astride his straining cock, "It's your turn to ride my broomstick."


End file.
